Episode 6 Script
Mob Squad: Episode 6 Script The Mob Squad is walking through the swamp. Cooper: Oh, oh this is nasty. Marcus: This is pretty. Cooper: Pretty? Pretty nasty. Marcus: Pretty, pretty. Cooper: Lyle, how much longer have we got till we get to this damn Witch's house? Lyle: I don't know Cooper! Marcus: Guys! Guys, there it is! Marcus points to a mushroom. Phil: Marcus. That's a mushroom. Cooper: Yeah it's a pile of mushroom. Marcus: Oh! Lyle: No wait a second..there it is! They see a hut. Cooper: I don't like it,I don't like it,I don't wanna go! Phil: No,we have to!Come on! Cooper: Oh damn it! They walk a bit closer to the house. Phil: There's no door! Lyle: Oh just yell out to her Phil: Alright,hello? Lyle:Helloooooo!! Phil:Hello! Cooper: Hello witch! Lyle: Hellooooo withcheee! The witch appears Witch:What are y'all doing on my property??!! Lyle: Oh now Witch: What are you doing? Phil:Oh we..we're just here to ask you a couple questions! Witch: Get of of my property or I'm going to pull this potion straight up your asses! Cooper:Alright we're leaving! Witch: One step forward I swear to God! Marcus: I will take one step forward! Takes one step forward Phil: No,no! Lyle: No,no wait! Witch throws (slowness) potion at Marcus Phil,Lyle,Cooper: OH! Marcus: Ohhhhhhhhhh boyyyyyyyy! Cooper: What the hell did you do to him? Lyle: Oh hold on there,hold on there witchee we won't harm! Witch: Well chill the f*ck out or I will throw potion all day long! Lyle: No you're going to have to stop and listen,we are friends with Kirby,you know Kirby right? Cameron teleports in front of them and places down a dirt block Cameron: Mother*cker!Here's a damn dirt block!Maybe you'll apreciate it unlike that shit suckin'.....donkey face.....dirt monkey! Cameron teleports away Witch:.......You said Kirby? Lyle: Yeah,Kirby is our friend! Witch: You'll better not be f*ckin with me,where the hell is Kirby right now??!! Cooper: Oh well.. Phil:Ah....I hate to be the one to break it to you but- Cooper: He's dead.. Phil: *sigh* I...I was gonna break it.. Lyle: Well,he did it but...I could break it that he's dead. Witch: He's Phil: Well it's not even broken so... Lyle:No but I'm a spider.. Phil:F*ck most of you! Lyle: I'm a spider! Phil:Let me just- Witch: Shut the f*ck up! Cameron teleports in and takes the dirt block Cameron: Actually on a second thought I'm gonna need this....punk ass b*tch! Cameron teleports away with the dirt block Phil: See,what happened was,is this monster came in to our cave,and he left something...we don't know what it is but we put some things together and we made that!Points and Markus's pickaxe Witch: First of all that's a pickaxe! Phil: A picka fxe.... Witch: Not long time ago,there was monster,that supposedly entered the forest and f*cked up everything!!And this monster used tools like THAT and other tools that cause death and destruction,you'll best not be messing with something like that! Phil: Look,what ever that monster left in our cave,we think....we can use it against it! Cooper: We wanna kill that motherf*ucker! Witch: Well right now I wanna kill it too..cause I'm missing me some Kirby... Cooper: Well that's good. Witch: The way I'm feeling right now...deep inside,down below....I'm really missing me some (did not understand that part,if someone did,please edit this out XD) Y'all gonna follow me...and I'm gonna bring you to a friend of mine,who can answer a few more question than I can! Cooper: Now hold on...hold on guys..I was all for coming to the swamp and meet the lady but...I-I don't wanna go no further... Lyle: Oh that's true,I guess I'll go with Cooper back home and give him company- Witch: You're not going anywhere! Lyle: oh... Witch: Except with me.. Lyle: Well what are you gonna do about- Witch: Otherwise,I'm not bringing y'all. Phil:...*sigh* If that's a condition...then Lyle I'm gonna need you to come with us. Marcus: I will go with Cooper...... Phil: That's a good idea! Cooper: Alright fine,look,I just wanna get out of here,this is scary,this place is nasty,you stink God damn!I-I just gotta leave.. Witch: Alright,but first off I'm gonna ask ya...anyone of ya'll know how to move a block?Cause we're gonna need that.. Phi:We have Cameron!Cooper,if you see Cameron,tell him to come and find us. Cooper: Alright,we'll do Phil. Marcus: I will tell him... Witch: Alright spider,get your sweet ass over here... Lyle: Oh sh*it.... Phil: Sweet ass over there... Phil and Lyle go with the witch. Cooper: Y'all you guys be careful...y'all be careful....Marcus I don't like this..let's head back into the cave,we'll get you there before the sun comes up and you'll burst into flames like a dumbass Marcus: Okayyy... Back to the Witch,Phil and Lyle Witch: Alright guys,check this out pulls a lever revealing a small room with a minecart in it. END OF EPISODE 6 .Category:Scripts